


How Steve Spends His Days

by antoinettevalentinecartier



Series: Tales from Wakanda [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettevalentinecartier/pseuds/antoinettevalentinecartier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T'Challa offers Steve and his team sanctuary after the events of Civil War. This is how Steve spends his time in Wakanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Steve Spends His Days

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my afternoon writing my first piece of fanfic. Little to no editing was done before posting. Constructive criticism is welcome.

It was quiet. All sound was blocked out by the reinforced walls and windows. The outside world couldn’t touch them here just like Bucky had requested. T’Challa had created the perfect sanctuary for Bucky. It was all Steve would ever ask for - for Bucky to be safe. 

Steve had refused to leave Bucky’s side once Bucky was put in cyro once more. He had abandoned him too many times already. Bucky may have argued differently if he was able to chime into one of Steve’s many arguments with his teammates. Bucky was silent, however. He can say whatever he wanted once T’Challa and his scientists were able to remove Hydra from his subconscious. It would be too late, though. Steve would have spent countless nights and days on his cot set-up in the corner of Bucky’s room. No one was going to pull him away from Bucky until Bucky was completely safe. 

Steve’s teammates frequently interrupted Steve’s time with Bucky to list their concerns. Steve hated that they were worried, but Bucky needed him. These brief interruptions wouldn’t stop Steve from reading aloud the sci-fi novel of the moment or drawing Bucky’s sleeping face. The ice crystals covering Bucky’s brow never made it into the drawings. Many journals had been filled since the team had relocated to Wakanda. 

“You know he can’t hear you, right,” Sam commented from the doorway to Bucky’s room. 

“ He’s lonely,” Steve observed after a pause. Steve knew - more than any other - that time passes strangely when you’re frozen. Steve remembered few details of his time in the Arctic. Nothingness had surrounded him. It had been cold and empty. The Arctic filled Steve’s nightmares more often than the war. Steve had to at least try to make it bearable for Bucky. He had already been through too much. 

“You look like death,” Clint called out from behind Sam, “It’s not a good look.” It had been awhile since the sun had touched Steve’s skin. Wakanda had done wonders for his teammates. They were at peace; T’Challa had everything under control. 

“What Clint means to say is that we miss you. You should join us for our hike,” Sam stated. The jungle proved to be a never-ending source of adventure for them. Scott had drafted thousands of ants into his army. Their sole mission was to keep the Barton children happy.

“Go on without me. We’re getting to a good part,” Steve waved them off. 

“Wanda’s back,” Sam threw out as the pair left the corridor. Steve had been waiting for that news since Wanda had disappeared two weeks ago in the middle of the night. After waking up to her empty bed, they found out that she used her powers to persuade Wakandan officials to hook her up with a jet and clear passage to the abandoned Avengers compound. She had a lot of explaining to do in the eyes of the others. Steve never told anyone about the letter she left him. Wanda had been writing secretly to Vision for the past month. Steve didn’t know how their correspondence started, but he wanted to trust that Wanda knew what she was doing. He couldn’t trust Vision’s cold objectivity to have her best interests at heart. 

Everyone looked to Steve to keep them together. They were a team despite what Ross would claim. Being an Avenger is not something you could just leave behind. Steve was their leader. The rest of the world may call the team dangerous criminals and Steve their criminal mastermind, but they knew the truth. Even the calls of Vonnegut couldn’t stop Steve from seeking out Wanda. When one of them goes off the handle, then they were all in jeopardy. 

Wanda was waiting for him at the jet hanger. Someone must have warned her that Steve left Bucky’s side for the first time in weeks. Her hands were folded in front of her, and her head hung low. In other words, she looked like she been preparing for a reprimanding for weeks. She knew that she had messed up. Steve didn’t think that he could be anymore upset. She had put everything in jeopardy.

“What were you thinking,” Steve called out once he got her in his sights. 

“I had to see him,” Wanda responded. 

“What if Tony or one of the others had caught you,” Steve whispered before pulling the young girl into a hug, “I’m trying to keep you safe.” 

“I know, but you would have done the same for Bucky,” Wanda mumbled into his chest. Sometimes Steve wondered how often Wanda poked around in their heads. She swore that she would never, but she always knew what Steve was thinking. They lingered in their hug. All may be forgiven; Steve knew that she was right. He couldn’t afford to forget the risk that she put the team in, though. T’Challa would have to more vigilant in making sure that their presence in Wakanda stayed a secret. 

Wanda followed Steve back to the team’s corridors. Everyone was bound to let Wanda know what they thought of her disappearing act over the next day. Wanda struggled the most with their isolation. Steve needed to let Wanda deal with the fall-out. He had abandoned his post for too long. 

Bucky’s room was the furthest back. The door was wide open - just how Steve had left it. Bucky was still in his cyro chamber. There wouldn’t be any changes until they woke Bucky up. Steve knew that theoretically. It didn’t make it any easier to see Bucky so lifeless, though. Steve picked up their copy of Vonnegut and continued where he left off. 

***

The ringing of the phone woke Steve from his unplanned nap. It was time for the Avengers to assemble.


End file.
